


不和（6）

by 1995xuebi1991



Category: buhe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995xuebi1991/pseuds/1995xuebi1991





	不和（6）

-

•父子、小妈年下、偷Q  
•46（车）、76（车）、微41  
•正泰敞篷车

-

（惩罚）

“你昨晚，做什么了？”田柾国抱着臂膀冷冷地说。

“什、什么？”金泰亨大脑像当机了一样，根本无法思考对方的话是什么意思。

冷漠的兔子走近了几步，歪着头去闻金泰亨的颈侧，鼻子贴着他的皮肤，有点凉凉的，“要我提醒你吗，哥？”

紧紧地闭上眼睛，金泰亨犹豫了一下，决定向对方坦白这一段荒唐的三角关系，“我，我昨天晚上……”

“昨天晚上又发浪了吧，”田柾国闷笑的声音响在耳边，“哥想要，就应该随时来找我呀，谁准你自己玩自己了，嗯？”

-

木屋里的床像榻榻米一样，是直接放在地面上的，凌乱的床单堆得层层叠叠的，金泰亨一丝不挂地躺在上面，急促地喘息着。

不喘不行，底下有张坏嘴，正一下一下地舔着自己的小洞。不光舔，舌尖还像条小蛇似的，总想往里钻，时不时地狠狠嘬一下洞口，发出“啧、啧”的声音。

“小国，把我的手放开好不好，我想摸摸……”手上被绑着红线，红线穿着2个铃铛发出叮叮当当的声音。

“坏哥哥，你想摸什么？”田柾国嘴唇湿漉漉地，又把金泰亨并起来的大腿打开，去咬他的阴毛。

“嗯…不要咬，好难受。”

趴在底下的人听他不停哼哼唧唧，好像有点心软，开始舔他肿胀的肉丸，又伸了手指去搞刚刚被舔得精湿的小穴。

“不能放开哥哦，这是惩罚，要不我会继续生气的。”兔子粗鲁得把手指顶进去，借着润滑剂快速地抽插着，眯着眼睛看着金泰亨把上身扭来扭去。

“小国，我、我错了，嗯…”

田柾国脸上笑嘻嘻的，没有了一点冷酷的样子，“那要怎么惩罚哥哥才好呢？把你操出水来好不好？”

不等身下的人回答，他把浑身湿淋淋的金泰亨拉了起来，一边用舌头搔刮着对方的口腔，一边往窗口走去。

金泰亨挣扎着往后退，最后无力地被男友压着趴在窗台上，盛夏的阳光炙热地撒下来，他不甘心地哼哼着翘起臀部，准备迎接身后的巨龙。

“这么乖，嗯？”田柾国喘息着顶了一下，“我看你倒是很喜欢这个惩罚嘛！”

金泰亨感觉到身后的入侵，一寸寸深入，生动的褶皱与凹凸如此清晰，使他不由自主地缩紧洞口。

他一缩，田柾国被夹得发疼，他扒开两瓣臀肉，缓慢地摩擦抽动，感觉到金泰亨舒服地发抖，突然狠狠地往里面顶，顶的金泰亨又哀哀地叫。

“你不该这么漂亮的，”田柾国抬起他的上身抱在怀里，双手顺势撵住两个已经肿大发红的乳头，“我不想叫别的男人看见你，他们都想像我现在这样操你。”

“你看看外面的树丛里，那些男人都在那看着你呢，”兔子先生肆无忌惮地肏干，他目光凶狠，不知道想到了什么，稚嫩的脸上卸下了笑容，啪啪啪的声响从木屋里传出去，“不许出去发骚，知不知道？”

“知、知道了，”金泰亨半张着嘴，眼前被阳光晃得一阵阵发白，殷红的嘴唇被吸得好像肿了起来，身体被操的一耸一耸地跟着往前顶，胯下的肉茎轻微地拍在窗台上。

突然，田柾国加速抽插起来，金泰亨承受不住地艰难喘息，一瞬间他仿佛真的在草丛里看到了什么人，他往前躲着身后的抽插，被田柾国禁锢着，“啊、啊，慢点，啊！”然后激烈地射了出来，后穴酸酸麻麻的，双腿几乎站立不住。

田柾国咬着金泰亨的耳朵，爽快地抽出下身，把站不稳的人打横抱起来，往屋外走去。

金泰亨像条活鱼似的，要挣脱下来，可是在强壮的男友面前没有反击之力，最后还是被抱到大树下的秋千上面。

“怕什么，又没人会过来，”残忍地把肉刃又塞回金泰亨体内，田柾国爽的叹息了一声，并轻轻地推动者秋千，“这样操你才爽呢。”

金泰亨还没从高潮中缓过神来，手被绑在一起没有力气，只能尽力抓住秋千一边的绳子，双腿没着没落地环在田柾国身上，被对方快速地推来推去，下身不由自主地套弄着对方的巨物。

“啊，被顶到了。”秋千上的人头高高地扬起，阴茎马上又竖起了，冒出些汁液来。

田柾国来不及听他说了什么，看着对方的眼泪从眼眶里流出来，小麦色的皮肤却被操的像火烧云一样红彤彤的，“叫老公，快点！”

金泰亨哭着断断续续叫着老公，田柾国狠厉地肏弄他，越来越快，感觉到金泰亨又僵直着身体射了，终于低吼一声，头皮发麻，也跟着一股一股地射进舒服的小穴里。

无力仰躺在宽宽的秋千上，田柾国的阴茎堵着他的下身，趴在他身上吸他的舌头，右手去揉他的屁股。

“泰亨哥叫的真好听，”任由两人的身体纠缠在一起，人型巨兔啾啾地亲着对方的脖子，把对方的手解开，“好爱你被我操到失神的样子。”

金泰亨听到他的话没什么反应，过了一会才缓缓地说：“小、小国，我有事要和你说，”眼睛被穿过树叶的阳光照得发疼，眼泪又流出来了，“我们两个在一起之前，我有过一个对象……”

田柾国抬起头，睁着大大的兔眼，他的鼻尖上还坠着汗珠，嘴唇紧紧地抿起来，没等金泰亨说完就低下头堵住了他的嘴唇，一边亲吻一边嗡嗡地说：“没关系，我不在乎你以前的事，我只要你爱我，好好和我在一起。”

树叶发出“沙沙”的声音，一阵风吹得两人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，田柾国不再给他说话的机会，抱起金泰亨去浴室清洗了。

……

真的，不在乎么？


End file.
